Warmhearted
by insidiousme
Summary: its mainly about The Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru together with Haruhi on a date? and see how their relationships are going to develope. [KaoruHikaruxHaruhi OR HikaruxKaoru] read it to find out more! RnR Please! Arigatou Gozaimasu!
1. A Date

Ouran high school host club is not owned by me.

This story is created by me. RnR plz.. this is my first time though. Tell me if there's any grammar mistakes or etc. thx!

* * *

**Inside the Music Room 3. The Host Club's Room.**

"Haruhi, you're coming to catch a movie with us on Saturday night," the twins demanded with a cheerful look on their face as usual. "Which means tomorrow's night," Hikaru elucidated.

"What…? A movie…?" Haruhi turned to them, surprised.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, dazed and then they looked back at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, don't tell me commoners like you had never heard nor watch a movie before?" Hikaru asked without any hesitation.

Kaoru used his shoulder and gave a gently push on Hikaru's shoulder then he whispered to him, "Hikaru, don't ask her questions like that. It must be heartbreaking for her."

"Oh… yeah. Sorry I have forgotten about it." He whispered back.

Haruhi just stood upright and stared at them wondering what their whispering about.

After a while, the twins finally turned to Haruhi.

"We bought you a ticket to watch a movie with us," Kaoru spoke softly. Avoiding the other Host Club members to hear _their_ conversation.

"Oh… movie… What movie?" she asked cagily as well with her face set closer to Kaoru's. Kaoru begins to blushes.

Then loud footsteps running towards them.

"Movie?? You guys are going to catch a movie? The King of the Host Club, Tamaki-senpai asked briskly.

"Aww… Haruhi is going to watch a movie without Hunny??" Hunny-senpai asked with a cute look and a bit of sadness on his face.

As usual, Mori tries to comfort Hunny in these kinds of situations. "If you want, I'll bring you to watch movies every weekend." He patted Hunny on his head with an expressionless face on him.

"Hmm… we might get a lot of profit if we work there on weekends," here comes Kyouya-senpai's voice. Carrying a black colored notebook on his right arm and a pen on the other. His habit.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Haruhi with their eyes filled with rage. Haruhi put both of her hands up below her shoulders stating _'it's not my fault'._

The twins looked at them and said, "Sorry, but we want to watch the movie with HaRuHi aLONE…" they raised their voice a little at the end part.

"… And we're not planning to work as hosts during weekends, Kyouya-senpai," Hikaru said. The twins tugged their hands inside their pant's pockets.

"Well, Haruhi. We'll call you tonight about tomorrow's planning," Hikaru said. Then Kaoru continued, "… make sure you switch on our 'best friends' phone." Kaoru pointed at Haruhi, but not directly at her face.

"Not fair…" a man's voice appeared behind the twins. "Haruhi, where's our father and daughter's phone," Tamaki asked with his eyes glittering.

"Argghh… I cant stand this any longer." Haruhi raised her voice. Subsequently, she reminded something she needs to do before going home. She squinted at her digital watch. 6.32p.m. "It's time. I better go home now," Haruhi said as she begins to pack her stuffs into her school bag.

After that, she left the music room without having a glance at the hosts.

Tamaki-senpai showed his gloomy and sad faces again. Unfortunately, the rest of the Host Club members ignored him and left the music room 3.

* * *

There's more in Chapter 2. but i'll like to see how's my chapter 1 so i can improve in chapter 2. So dun forget to RnR! 


	2. Lovely Night

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lovely Night**

Right on time, Hikaru and Kaoru pick Haruhi up for their dinner date. Both of them even bring her a flower (just a carnation, but still) and compliment Haruhi on her new dress (which is a skirt, but still). As they drive Haruhi toward the beach, where they have made a reservation at a swanky restaurant overlooking the ocean, the twins just know this is going to be one of the most romantic nights of their life (Even though there are 3 people in a date, but still).

At the restaurant, surrounded by all the sophisticated couples, Haruhi suddenly feel like a little girl playing dress-up, pretending to be an adult. She squirm awkwardly in her seat, completely at a loss for something to say to the twins, while trying to pay attention to the menu at the same time. It's all fish dishes, and she can barely remember what each fish is like enough to choose.

Finally, she decided on something that sounds simple, and she glance up at Hikaru and then Kaoru.

"What are you guys getting?" Haruhi asked them.

"We'll get the same dish as yours," both of them replied mutually.

"Hmm… alright," she then turns to the waiter waiting next to her, "3 of this please," she ordered.

The twins looked at the dish Haruhi's pointing. Their facial expression changed rapidly. Shocked. _Fis… Fish and chips???_

Hikaru and Kaoru look at each other and begin to murmur.

"Poor Haruhi. This must be her first time eating Fish and Chips," Hikaru says.

"I'm so stupid. I should've order a most expensive and delicious dish for her," Kaoru replied.

"Who knew that she would order Fish and Chips since we're here in this exclusive restaurat?" Hikaru says while covering his face with his right hand.

Both of them begin to sob. Haruhi just look at them with one of her eyebrow tilted up wondering what are they whispering and sobbing.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Thank you for taking me to movie and also to this exclusive restaurant," Haruhi expresses with a smile on her face.

The twins pause for awhile, and then they embraces themselves to Haruhi. _Aww… just look at her. She's so damn cute when she smiles. It's so sweet that it's incentive, luring people to peck on her face._

After that, the twins and Haruhi relax and enjoy the males, which is wonderfully sumptuous. (Though it's just 'Fish and Chips but then…) The twins chat easily with Haruhi about school stuff mostly (the pranks they did to other members of the Host Club), safe topics (which is matter that involves wealth), but with every word they says to Haruhi they try to get across how much they love her.

After Kaoru pays the check, Haruhi smile and thank him. The dinner date could not have gone better… it was entirely glamorous. But unexpectedly…

"Uh, I don't feel so well right now," Kaoru said while crouching in his seat with his hands position on his stomach.

"Why? What's the matter, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked with concern.

"I think I have stomachache," Kaoru answered with a very unpleasant face.

"Kaoru, do you want me to take you to the restroom?" Hikaru asked worriedly.

"It's okay. I'll go by myself," Kaoru replied as he stands up trying to handle to pain. "Can you go buy me some medicine?"

"Alright. Wait for me here," Hikaru answered. Then he hurriedly heads to his car and drives away to a nearest pharmacy outlet.

Not long since Hikaru left, Haruhi squinted at her watch. 12.11 a.m. Kaoru has been in the toilet for about 15 minutes._ I wonder if he's okay. What's more, the restaurant is going to be closed in about 20 minutes and Hikaru is not back yet. What should I do? _She begins to get anxious and concern. _Maybe I should take a look at the male's restroom. _Well, after all, all the customers have finished their dinner and left.

Haruhi head towards the male's restroom. Then she stand in front of the door. Wondering. _Should I or shouldn't I enter?_ She keeps on thinking that question for quite some time, and finally she made her decision. "Gentlemen, don't mind me as I'm worrying about my friend," she says to herself. Then she opens the door and enters.

She stands inside the toilet for a while while closing the door. Thinking. Wow, this is my first time in a luxurious male's toilet (She is amazed and somehow or maybe she is admiring the male's restroom).

Oh yeah, Kaoru! She recalled. "Kaoru, where are you?" she asked in quite a loud voice as the restroom is not really huge. Just luxurious. Hand tissues with good quality brand and also a big, beautiful aquarium attached to the wall with lots of fishes in different kinds swimming inside.

"EH? Is that Haruhi??" a man's voice asked in a surprise tone. It's Kaoru's and Haruhi is certain about it.

"Yeah, I'm here to check on you," Haruhi answered while observing the aquarium.

A sudden zipping and flushing sound occur. Kaoru comes out.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Kaoru asked in astonishment. "Have you forgotten that this is a male's restroom?"

Haruhi looks at Kaoru with her face blushes. "Well, I was worrying about you since you've been in the toilet for quite long." Her eyes shifted to a corner.

Just when Kaoru heard that, his face begins to blushes as well. "Well…" he paused a moment. Then he continues, "… I sincerely apologize for making you worried."

His right hand are placed behind his head while his left hand tugged inside his pant's pocket. Haruhi were to shy to speak. Both of them stand closely to each other, speechless. After a while, Haruhi finally cleared her mind. Finally when she's about to open her mouth and speak, a sudden sound disrupt her.

"Did you hear that," Kaoru asked while gazing at the main door.

"Sounded something like 'clack'," Haruhi replied with a worried looking face on her.

"If I'm not mistaken. This restaurant closes at 1.30 a.m. on Saturdays."

Haruhi quickly looks at her watch upon hearing that. Then she let out a sigh of relieve.

"Don't worry, it's still 12.16 a.m.," Haruhi say while calming down a bit.

"Oh, really?" Kaoru says in relieve too. "Then we better leave now, Haruh…"

A sudden black out occur. Haruhi and Kaoru were stunned.

"Black out?" Haruhi asked feeling discomfort.

"It's alright. This happen once in a while," Kaoru says trying to comfort Haruhi. "We should go outside. No point staying inside the toilet for so long."

Haruhi agrees. Afterward, Kaoru walks towards the door.

"Kaoru. Wait for me. My eyes are yet to get adjusted in the dark," Haruhi verbalize. "I can't see in the dark."

Kaoru turns back to Haruhi and grabs her hand. "There. Hold my hand and follow me while waiting for your eyes to get adjusted in the dark."

Haruhi smiles and blushes a little. Kaoru tries to turn the doorknob, but it won't move. It's locked. From the outside. Kaoru shakes the doorknob violently, trying to get it open.

"Haruhi, I think we are having a difficulty here," Kaoru says after failing to open the door.

"Why?" She asked in puzzle.

"I think the door's locked."

Both of them went silent for a while.

Haruhi grabs her head with both of her hands, "WHAT!!??" she shouted.

"Anyway, let's bang the door and shout together to see if there's someone out there," Kaoru suggested.

Haruhi agreed. Then, both of them keep on banging the door and shouting for an assist.

After 5 minutes, they finally give up and sit on the floor close to each other so they can share their warmth.

"Looks like the workers have left," Kaoru speaks trying to break the awkward silence.

"What should we do now?" Haruhi asked. "If I'm not mistaken, the restaurant opens at Sunday nights. Which will be tonight."

"Don't worry, if you're hungry there are many kinds of fishes in the aquarium and plenty of water to drink," Kaoru says.

A drop of sweat comes down from Haruhi's head.

//AH CHOO//

Haruhi sneezes. "Hey, you'll get cold. Here. This will warm you up," Kaoru says while he wraps his arms around Haruhi and holds her close. She can feel his heartbeat as her head leans on his chest.

Somehow, she feels a bit comforter with Kaoru being so close to her. _This kind of feeling… what is it…? _She thought. Then out of the blue, Kaoru asked, "Haruhi, what do you think about me?"

Haruhi stumbled upon the question asked. She then turns and looks at Kaoru. "Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"Ah… Sorry. It's okay if don't want to answer," Kaoru smiles.

"Caring." She voices out.

"Huh?"

"I think that Kaoru is a very caring person I've ever met," Haruhi clarifies.

Caring? Kaoru thought while blushes.

"Even though you treat others coldly, but deep inside your heart you're a soft, kind and caring person," Haruhi added and yawns afterward.

"Is… is that so?" Kaoru asks. Gradually, the silence takes place.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru wonders what's taking Haruhi so long just to response. He looks at her and notices that she's already fallen asleep.

Then he speaks in a very low voice, "Caring huh? I wonder if that'll enough to make you fall in love with me."

Without any hesitation, he slowly and carefully turns her face toward his. Then he kisses Haruhi gently on the lips.

**On the other hand…**

Hikaru stands in front of the closed restaurant carrying a small plastic bag that contains his brother's _essential_ medicines (or so he thought).

"Gosh, where did Kaoru and Haruhi went?" Hikaru asked himself. _I tried to call their cell phones but that forgetful Haruhi left hers in my car and it seems like Kaoru's cell phone are out of battery. What should I do?_

He keeps on thinking and wondering. _Did they left me and is now having a wonderful date? Are they abandoning me? _The more he thought, the redder his face is. After a few minutes, he decides to head back home first with an unhappy face of his.

* * *

**So how was it? Please leave your review and also rating if possible.. **


End file.
